


What year are we in?

by ShortDrummer2



Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Time Travel and Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2
Summary: Robyn and Mebh is a long way from home as they find themselves in Modern-day New York. Are they able to make it back to their time?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Husband and wife - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Friendly Stranger

“Hold up Mebh, you are going too fast,” Robyn said, running after her red head friend. The feeling of the cool English air filled the woods as the two girls were playing in the woods. Mebh was slowing down, as Robyn was catching up to her.  
“I beat you again Robyn,” said Mebh.  
“Well, we better get back home, your mother and my father must be worrying sick,” said Robyn catching her breath.  
As they were starting to go back home, Mebh heard a snapped twig. “Did you hear that Robyn,” she asked. Mebh was walking towards the sound when Robyn turned around.  
“Mebh, we need to go now,” said Robyn walking closer to her.  
“We will, but I just want to check something out,” Mebh replied.  
The two young girls walked together towards a opening. There they saw a set of rocks standing around in a circle around. The two girls were amazed at the sight they have found.  
“How long do you think these were here?” asked Mebh, drawing her hands on the surprisingly smooth surface.  
“I don’t know, but I have a really bad feeling about this?” said Robyn, trying to warm herself as the temperature drop significantly.  
As they enter inside the circle, there was strong breeze blowing around them. The breeze then turned into a strong gust of wind, as there was a high piercing sound following the wind. The wind swallow the two girls up as they felt light headed. They both fainted, and when they came to, the rocks disappeared.  
“Mebh,” said Robyn trying to wake her friend up.  
“Mmm” groaned Mebh.  
“Mebh, we need to head back home,” said Robyn.  
Mebh stood up groggily and walked with Robyn back to their home. “Hey Robyn, did you notice the rocks disappear,” asked Mebh rubbing her eyes.  
“Yeah, I think that is weird,” said Robyn.  
The two girls came to a opening. The first thing they notice is that it is paved. As the two cross the opening, they heard this loud, monstrous sound coming from behind them. They both try to run, but Robyn just stayed their frozen. As Mebh try to rescue Robyn, the mechanical monstrosity was screeching a halt, and out came this man, wearing some foreign clothing. The two girls heard speaking to himself at first in a foreign language. He then turned to the young girls. “Hi there, where are your parents?” asked the man. Robyn was still standing there frozen, while Mebh is protecting her. “I ain’t gonna hurt you,” said the man, “I am just wondering where your parents are.” There was a ringing in the monster and the man went inside. He came out and was holding this square thing up to his ear. “Hey Katy, sorry I hanged up. I just almost got in a car accident. Two kids just came out of nowhere. No I didn’t hit them, thank god. Yeah, I am going to call the police. See you when I get home, I love you too, bye,” the man said into the phone. He then turned to the kids, “Hey sorry about that, my wife was worried about me. Now where are your parents?” he asked again. Neither of the girls answered both not understanding what the man is saying.  
“Well, ok, I have to call the police then,” the man said turning on the strange square thing. He put it back on his ear. “Hello, police, there are two young girls here in the open. Their parents are not in sight and I don’t see any relatives nearby. Thank you officer,” the man said into the strange device.  
As the man put the strange device into the monster, he turned to the girls and said, “Well the police are going to take a while to get here, would any of you want to sit in my car while we wait. At least have the AC run of you,” said the man.  
“Car,” Mebh said, pronouncing the strange word she never heard of.  
“Yeah, it seems like you and your friend have been out here all day, don’t want any of y’all to get heat stroke,” said the man.  
Mebh walked cautiously to the this monster called car and sniffed it. The smell disgusted Mebh, catching the attention of the man.  
“No silly, don’t smell the outside of the car. It is not good for you. Look, just sit inside while we wait,” said the man, opening the door and sitting inside. Mebh being curious went inside the monster and felt a cool air blowing on her. Robyn out of shocked, went inside the strange creature, sitting next to Mebh. While they were sitting inside the monster, there was music playing in thin air. Neither of the girls haven’t seen a band or a instrument being played. The man noticing the girls surprised faces, perked up.  
“Oh I’m sorry about that, I don’t know if you like this music or not,” said the man, turning the a strange box off.  
The music turned off, which amazed the two young girls. Robyn, finding her voice, asked, “Where did that music came from?”  
The guy turned to face the girls quizzically, “It came from the radio of course,” he said gleefully.  
“R-a-d-i-o,” said Robyn pronouncing the strange words.  
“Yeah, here take a listen to this,” the man said, turning on the radio, and playing a upbeat song.  
The girls listen to the song and enjoyed it. They both hummed the melody as the music ended. Then another tune came on, which strike a cord with Mebh. Being curious, Mebh crawled to the front area and poked the radio. The music changed, which spooked the two girls, causing Mebh to fall back. The man, chuckling to himself, turned to face the girls, “Don’t worry about it, I like this song. Well it is going to take some time for the police to get here so about some small talk. Where are you two from? I never heard of those accents before,” the man asked.  
Robyn perked up and replied, “I am from North England. And my friend here is from Ireland.”  
“Oh that’s really cool. I have never been to England nor Ireland, but I have always wanted to go there with my wife,” said the man.  
“How about you good sir,” asked Robyn.  
“I was born in New York. Brooklyn to be exact. Jump across each state. Settle myself here for a good while,” said the man.  
“New York?” asked Robyn, never hearing of such a place.  
“Yeah, New York. Has the Statue of Liberty, hotspot for Broadway, New York pizza,” said the man.  
“Sorry, I have never heard of that place good sir,” said Robyn.  
“They never taught any of y’all geography in North England. Man what a shame. Also why you keep calling good sir?” asked the man.  
“I am sorry, you just never told us your name,” said Robyn.  
“Oh, my name is Anthony Marcini. But people call me Tony,” replied the man, “And what is your guys name?”  
“My name is Robyn, Robyn Goodfellowe, and my friend here is Mebh, Mebh Og MacTire,” replied Robyn.  
A police car came upon the scene after about a good 30 minutes. An officer got out of the car and started walking towards the car.  
“Were you the person who called about two girls?” asked the officer.  
“Yes sir, I am,” Tony replied.  
“May I have a word with you?” said the officer.  
“Sure,” said Tony, walking with the officer to his police car.  
Robyn and Mebh was looking at the two men, wondering what they were talking about. Their great sense of hearing picked up the officer asking Tony how they came out of the woods and was there anybody chasing them. He said that he doesn’t know how they came out of the woods and it didn’t seem that anybody was chasing them. Tony also mention how they are not locals and that are from Europe. They both then came back to the car where the two girls were at and the officers squat down to their height.  
“Hi there. You are not in trouble. I just want to help you. Do you know where your parent’s phone number?” said the officer.  
“Phone number?” asked Mebh tilting her head.  
“Yes phone number, do you know your parent’s number?” asked the officer.  
“What is a phone number?” asked Robyn.  
“Look girls, we are trying to help you, so can please you stop playing games,” said the officer.  
“We are not,” protested Robyn.  
“Ok, well can you describe your parents?” asked the officer, taking out his writing pad and what seems to be a writing utensil.  
“My father is a big muscular man. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He wears a tunic. He always carries a crossbow with him,” described Robyn.  
“My mum is a tall woman, wears a dress that resembles nature. Has orange hair like me and leaves in her hair,” said Mebh.  
“Ok, I got thank you. Let me just check in to the station and see if we have anyone matching the description. And then I can come back to you,” the officer said, putting the writing pad in his pocket. He went towards his car and entered it. It took about a good 25 minutes until he came back. “I am very sorry, but it doesn’t seem like we don’t have anyone matching those two descriptions.”  
The girls were upset upon hearing the news. The officer then turned to Tony, “You said that you found exiting the forest, sir? Without anybody else?” he asked.  
“Yes, sir,” said Tony.  
“Well I don’t see other options except taking them home for now, maybe we can figure this out tomorrow when everybody is at their best,” said the officer.  
“Would you think that is safe officer? I don’t want to get into any legal trouble here if anything goes wrong,” asked Tony.  
“It is fine, so long as you are not doing anything illegal,” said the officer.  
The officer went back to his car and the entered it. The car then moved on its own and went off to the distance. Tony turned backed to the girls.  
“Well, I guess you two will be staying with my wife and I until we get this all figure out.  
The girls got inside the car and Tony close the door. As he enter the car, he somehow made the car alive and it started moving on its own.


	2. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much some early exposition and a first glance at them in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of swearing. Also the ending might be change depending on how I feel about it. This chapter is going to be in two parts.

Tony and the girls arrived at Tony’s house. The house is huge in comparison to what Robyn is used to. As the three of them were exciting the car, the house’s front door opened and out came a young blonde girl and a woman who looked about the same age as Tony.  
“Hey Tony, how was it?” asked the woman.  
“Well, we couldn’t their parents. I would have to take them to the station tomorrow. Is dinner ready, honey?” asked Tony.  
“It is, the table is set,” said the woman, “Grace, honey, can you make two extra plates for our guess?”  
“Sure, thing mom,” said the young girl who is presumably called Grace.  
The woman turned to the girls, “I bet y’all are hungry. Food is already ready, my daughter is just making your guys plates,” she said.  
The group made there way into the futuristic looking house. As they made their way in, Mebh and Robyn were shocked to see the foreign instruments plaguing the house. The woman, taking notice of this, turned to Tony. “Tony, what happen to them. It seems like they never have seen a Television before?” the woman asked.  
“I don’t know Katy, they were acting the same way towards the car,” said Tony.  
Grace came back from setting the table, letting her parents know that dinner is set and ready. They headed to the table and started to eat.  
“So what are your names?” asked the woman, presumably called Katy, eating a piece of steak that she cut.  
“Me name is Mebh Og MacTire,” said Mebh, stuffing her face with mash potatoes.  
“My name is Robyn Goodfellowe,” said Robyn.  
The room suddenly went silent. The only sound that was heard was the clang of the fork and knife in Tony’s hand. “You said your name is Robyn Goodfellowe?” asked Katy.  
“Yes, why?” asked Robyn, confused about the situation.  
“And you say you are from North England?” Katy continued to asked.  
“Yes,” answered Robyn.  
“What is your father named?” Katy questioned further.  
“Me father is Bill Goodfellowe,” answered Robyn.  
“Katy, may I ask, why the hell you asking Robyn these questions?” Tony asked.  
“I have a feeling, and I am hoping it is wrong,” replied Katy, turning to Tony. She then turned to face Robyn, “Ok last question, what year do you think it is?” she asked.  
“1650 in the year of our lord,” said Robyn.  
“The year is 2020, shit,” said Katy, feeling like something is pushing her down.  
“Katy can you please tell me what is going?” demanded Tony.  
“Yeah mom, you are confusing me,” Grace added.  
“Well honey, Grace, you know that my family emigrated from Ireland to the U.S, right?” Katy reminded them.  
“Yeah, you did told me that when we were dating,” said Tony.  
“Well, there was one thing I left out. You see, my family has this ability. They are a wolf when they are asleep and a human when they are awake. This ability went way back to my ancestor, Robyn Goodfellowe,” Katy continued.  
“You’re a wolfwalker?” asked Robyn, being very curios.  
“That is what my grandma called it,” replied Katy.  
Tony feeling like he has to say something, chimed in, “Is that why you always leave the window open,” he asked.  
“Yup”, Katy said.  
Robyn and Mebh looked at each other with a worrying look. Robyn feeling a lump in her throat, asked, “So what yeh telling us is that we travel forward in time?”  
“Sadly, yes,” said Katy.  
“How, how is this possible?” asked Mebh.  
“Was there anything that was strange that happen to you?” asked Katy.  
Robyn and Mebh was sitting there, thinking for a moment. Then Robyn remembers what happen to them. “Actually, I think there was. When we were in the forest, there this sound that Mebh heard. Then it became windy and somehow, we were transported.,” she said.  
Katy leaned back, her hand on her chin, “Interesting”, she said.  
Tony was looking at his wife with a curious look. “What are you thinking honey?” he asked.  
“Well, in different cultures, there are these wood spirits. The Greeks call them Wood Nymphs, the Irish call them Wisps, even some Native Americans thought that the wood spirits were their Ancestors talking to them. These wood spirits were rumored to have extraordinary powers. They were able to transform people, able to manipulate time, hell, they can even change how the woods look.  
Tony, sensing the girls’ worrisome looks, spoked up with a sound of assurance. “Look, Robyn, Mebh, we will find a way to get you too back in your time. Anything is possible. But while we are getting things figure out, I recommend you two to go to school. Since you two are about the same age as Grace here, I will put you in the same school as she goes too,” Tony said, getting back to eat his dinner. Turning to his daughter, Tony said “Grace, sweetheart, I need you watch them. I don’t want anyone to know about what they are, you got it?”  
“Yes sir,” said Grace.  
While Tony was talking to his wife, Robyn and Mebh had an uneasy feeling. Robyn especially, because she wonders if it the school she is going to is the same as the one her father forced her to go to. Once dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned, Grace took the two young girls to her room. As the three enter the room, Robyn was surprised to see the type of lady Grace is. Her room was covered in big pieces of paper with names on them. Rolling Stones, Black Sabbath, Sammy Hagar, Sabaton, Godsmack, these names were on black pieces of paper. The people on these papers wore what seems to be black leather and some of them actually looked creepy. As Grace was getting ready for bed, she notice Robyn looking very curious at the posters.  
“My dad gave me some of these. He was the one who introduce me to Rock and Roll. Says that as a young teen growing up, he listens to these people, because out of anybody in his life, these musicians understand him. They connected his soul to their message. Helped him out when things go tough,” she said, walking up to Robyn and putting a hand on her shoulder. Grace then walked to a radio and started playing music. “Take this song, Fortunate Son by Creedence Clearwater Revival, for example. The song is catchy, and a lot of people relates this to the Vietnam War. The thing that some people do not understand is that the song is screaming at the government for sending the unfortunate people to war while the rich doesn’t have to fight,” she said.  
Robyn and Mebh began humming the tune as Grace went out of the room. Robyn turned to Mebh and said to her, “I miss me dad, I miss him very much.” Tears were forming in Robyn eyes.”  
“I miss me mom too, Townie. But we have to be brave,” Mebh said, holding onto Robyn’s hands. Tears started to form in Mebh’s eyes and the two young wolfwalkers were crying into each other’s arms.  
Heavy Metal was playing as Grace was helping Robyn and Mebh get ready for their first day of school. The two young girls had an interesting night. As they were in their wolf forms, they notice that Grace was also a wolfwalker too, having seen her wolf form in her room. Thankfully Grace left the window to the backyard open, so the four girls, including Katy, can have room to run around. Katy was telling Robyn and Mebh that even though Grace is going to look after them, school is going to be different then how they are used too. They have to be careful and don’t except anything from anybody except Grace, her, or Tony. As the memories were running fresh in the two young girls’ mind, Robyn had a unsettling fear rising in her. Looking at Mebh, Robyn doesn’t know why she is excited to go to a Townie school.  
“Well I think that is all I can do for you too. Both of you look like any normal 21st century kid,” said Grace, admiring her work, “Now let’s start heading to school before we are late.”  
As the three young girls said there goodbyes to Tony and Katy, they started to walk towards the school. As they were walking, a car was trailing behind them. A young man’s voice was heard.  
“Grace, hey, Grace,” said the teen.  
“Shit,” Grace said to herself.  
“Gracey, I’m calling you girl, kiss, kiss,” said the teen, mocking her.  
“Just ignore him,” Grace told the girls.  
The car came circling in front of them. “Move the fuck out of the way, Todd. I don’t want to deal with your bullshit,” Grace said bringing the girls closer to her.  
“Who are the young girls?” asked the man named Todd.  
“None of your damn business,” said Grace, balling her fist, “Now, move your damn car or else you will be going to school no teeth.”  
“Ok, wolfgirl,” said Todd, in a crude way. Todd moved his car and sped as fast as he can, while laughing like a sick fiend.  
“Motherfucker,” cursed Grace, relaxing her grips on the young girls.  
“Who was that?” asked Robyn, sensing something isn’t right.  
“Just an ex-boyfriend I had. He found out my secret and told everybody he knew. My family can do anything because his father is a fucking politician,” explained Grace.  
The girls reached the school early. After showing Robyn and Mebh around the school and the classrooms, Grace saw her group friends. Taking Robyn and Mebh with her, she went towards them.  
“Hey Grace, how have you been?” asked a blue hair girl, who is wearing a leather jacket.  
“I am doing good, Libby, just had to deal with Todd,” said Grace.  
“Who are the young dudettes?” asked a boy, wearing what seems to be tropical clothing.  
“Distant cousins, Luke,” said Grace.  
“Are they, you know, like you? Have special gifts?” asked another girl, this time a black haired, freckle face girl.  
“Yeah, Beth. Hey, can we go somewhere quiet? I need to tell you guys something,” Grace said.  
“Sure,” the group said.  
The friend group went into a secluded area in the school’s courtyard. Grace was telling the group about the recent events that have unfolded. Told them about how the two young girls are not from this time. Robyn and Mebh were surprise at how understanding the group. Then Grace turn to Robyn and Mebh. “Guys, this is Robyn Goodfellowe, my great ancestor, and her friend, Mebh Og Mactire. Girls, these are my friends Luke, Libby, Beth, Donny, Lucy, and James,” Grace said, introducing both parties to each other, “They will look after you in each of your classes, when I am not able to. They are really great people, and they will your backs no matter what.”  
“How are you dudettes doing?” said Luke, kneeling on his knee.  
“Um, we, we are doing good,” said Robyn, still in shocked on the kindness and the acceptance of these kids.  
“Oh my gosh, I really like both of your hairs,” said Libby.  
As Robyn and Mebh felt the warm welcome, they heard the bell rang. Donny was standing in front of them and one knee, he said, “Is your first class gym?”  
“I believe, so,” said Robyn.  
“Then I guess you two are going to be with me for now,” Donny said, standing up. He turned to Grace, “I’ll take them to gym class for you Grace,” he said.  
“Thanks,” Grace said gratefully.  
As Grace was leaving to her class, Donny lead the two young girls to the gymnasium.


	3. The Greaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn and Mebh is introduce to Basketball

He found Coach Wagner and introduce him to the girls. “Well seeing you two are knew here, today you are excuse for not being in the proper attire, but tomorrow please bring gym clothes,” the coach said. Donny left the girls with the coach so he can get change into his clothing for gym and when he came back, he saw the coach helping the young girls get situated. The coach made Donny run a lap. Donny did what he was told and as he was coming back from his lap, he saw Todd talking to the two young girls. Donny saw Robyn feeling uncomfortable as Todd was talking to them. Like a big brother, Donny went up behind Todd.  
“You two don’t belong, here do you?” asked Todd, with an evil grin creeping in his face. “You two are hiding a secret, and your new friend Grace knows it. Don’t worry, sooner or later I will know it, and by that time, it will come out.”  
“Enough Todd,” said Donny with a boom of his voice.  
Todd turned around to see Donny standing right in front of him. “Ahh Donny, I see the grease monkey still misses his father,” Todd said with a smirk.  
“I said that’s enough,” Donny said aloud, “Robyn, Mebh, let’s go.”  
As Robyn and Mebh went with Donny, Todd, wanting the last word, said, “I can’t wait until my father buys out your garage.”  
Robyn notice that Donny was clenching his fist into a tight ball. As they continue walking, Donny noticing this spoke up, “Don’t worry about him, kid. He just thinks he can get anything he wants because his father is the fucking mayor.” Donny then relaxes his balled-up fist.   
Donny took Robyn and Mebh to a little group who seems to be playing a game with an orange ball. “Hey Donny,” said one of the teens.   
“Hey Ritchie, are you guys still needing players?” Donny asked.  
“Yeah, we were,” said Ritchie.  
“Well, count us three in,” said Donny.  
“Ok, Donny you are on my team, and you two will be on Ralphie’s team,” said Ritchie, pointing to a guy with wild hair.   
Robyn and Mebh went to the person that Ritchie pointed them too. The guy named Ralphie welcome the two girls into his team. “Do you know how to play some B-ball?” asked Ralphie, holding the orange ball. The two girls were confused by the question. Ralphie saw this and explain to them the rules as quick as possible. “What I would want you two to do is to defend the person holding this ball from the other team,” Ralphie said, pointing to the orange ball. “But if any of you have the ball, then just run as fast you can and shoot the basket.” Robyn and Mebh nod in agreement, letting Ralphie know that they understand. The game has started. Ralphie was dribbling the ball towards the basket. Ritchie swipes the ball from Ralphie. The teams were playing against each other. When Ralphie passed the ball to Robyn, Robyn stood there frozen by fear.   
“Come on Robyn, you can do it,” Mebh said defending her from the opposing team. Robyn, looking away, threw the ball straight into the air. The ball went through the hoop and Robyn’s team ran up to congratulate her. The opposing team also congratulate her on a great game. As Robyn and Mebh were sitting down, taking a rest, Donny came up to them with two plastic bottles of water. “That was an excellent shot Robyn. Even for the first time.” Donny said taking a sip of water.  
“Thanks Donny,” Robyn said, her white face turned red as she was sweating, “Um, may I ask you a question?”  
“Sure thing,” said Donny.  
“Why did that Todd guy called you grease monkey?” Robyn asked.  
“Oh, that, that is a long story,” said Donny.  
“We don’t mind hearing the story, don’t we Robyn,” said Mebh pestering Robyn, as Robyn felt a bit embarrassed.  
“Well, I came from a bad lower-class neighborhood. My family is poor, father was never in the picture. As a young kid I always like fixing stuff with my hands. Fix my first motorcycle when I was just 15 years old,” Donny said taking a seat next to the two girls, “Now the reason why Todd called me a grease monkey is because of how I usually like working in my garage. The name itself means nothing, but the weight it carries. Now I don’t if any of y’all experience this in your time period or where any of y’all are from, but right now, the rich is feeding off the poor. That is why Todd has been teasing that his father will buy out my garage.”  
“I feel sorry for yeh,” Robyn said.  
“Ah don’t worry about it. It has always been like this, now come on, class is about to end,” Donny said getting up.  
Robyn and Mebh follow Donny out of the gymnasium. “Your next class is going to be American History. Libby is going to be taking care of you guys during that class,” Donny said.  
“Thank you again Donny,” Robyn said.  
“No problem, Robyn” said Donny.


	4. The Blue Hair Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn and Mebh makes a startling discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my first time have a lgbtq character in a story. I am not apart of this group but I thought why the hell not. Try something new and unique that I never do. Now, there is more I will add to this character in the future, but the next couple of chapters is going to be focusing on Mebh and Robyn going to a modern day school. Also there is mention about death and despair. With that being said, have fun reading.
> 
> PS: Whoever thought that taking 4 Ap classes in a year and saying it is easy, they are either lying or stupid. Also I am stressing out due to Ap stats so yeah that is fun. 
> 
> PSS: I forgot to add the class chapters will be short compare to other chapters, due to it not being intrested for the audience. So that is why it is short.

Libby saw Donny and the two young girls and went up to them. “Hey, Libby,” said Donny.  
“Hey Donny,” said Libby looking at Donny, then she turned her attention to the young wolfwalkers, “And how was your two first day going?”   
“Good,” said Robyn, hiding her shyness.  
“It was bloody awesome,” Mebh said with a lot of energy, “We play this game with an orange ball and a basket and Robyn scored a point for us.”  
“That sounds like fun,” said Libby.  
“Hey Libby, I need to run to my next class, would you be fine with taking?” asked Donny.  
“Sure, come on Robyn and Mebh, if we get into the classroom now, we would find a seat in the back,” said Libby.  
Robyn and Mebh followed the girl with the blue highlight towards the classroom. They all took a seat in the back of the classroom. Libby was talking to Robyn and Mebh about World History.   
“You would like Mr. Brown, he is by far, one of my favorite teachers,” Libby said with excitement. As the students were entering the classroom, Libby saw a student and went up to her. Robyn notice the change of behavior to Libby. Libby started acting a bit more timid than how she was before.  
“Hi-Hi Lucy,” Libby said, shuffling her body.  
“Oh hey Libby,” said Lucy.  
Robyn and Mebh watch as Libby talked to Lucy. Robyn notice how Libby sometimes froze up and sweat. Once the bell rings and Libby went back to her desk, a young man, around his mid30s, walked into the classroom.   
“Hello class. I have an announcement today, we have received two new students today. They are from Ireland so let’s show them the American hospitality,” said the teacher smiling.  
The class was interesting to say the least. Mebh wasn’t paying attention as much as Robyn, mainly because she thought that lecture was boring. The teacher was teaching something called the Progressive Era. One thing that did caught both girls attention was a mention of a war. A great one that is. One that claim more lives as the wars they experience. With monstrous weaponry one can describe unhuman. Gas, bullets, trenches, all these shocked the girls as they aren’t used to hearing this. Sure during their time they had boiling tar, muskets, and cannons, but this is unreal. The teacher was showing the class photos from the trenches of a place called Verdun. The horrific images of young men and boys brutally mutilated and killed. Rats gnawing at their legs, a battlefield full of corpses, all of these images made both girls sick their stomach. As soon the bell rang, both girls ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom both going into a stall vomiting into the toilet. When they stopped, they heard footsteps and familiar voice calling them.   
“Hey Robyn, Mebh, are you guys alright?” asked Libby.   
The two girls exited the stalls, facing Libby with tears in their eyes. “What…what was that?” asked a shaken Robyn.   
Libby walked a couple of feet in front of them. “I know this is not the time you are in. But there were many horrible things that happen throughout history. World War 1, World War 2, the arms race, 9/11. These events had shaped the world and yet it is still growing. Ireland becomes it own country, America is its own country, different minorities have rights. Each country was built on blood shed and tears. There are things we are very sorry about and promise would never happen again,” Libby explained.  
“But why do they teach this, why do they show the kids these horrific pictures?” said Mebh.  
“Because if they don’t show us this then we are doomed to repeat it,” replied Libby.  
Mebh and Robyn broke down crying and Libby hugged both of them, comforting them due to the revelation they just discover. Libby knows that these two girls haven’t seen the worst of humanity and felt pity for them. She is grateful that they haven’t heard about the Holocaust or slavery, but she knows that when they do, if they do, it will change them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wolves in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458642) by [JerrBear (JERRYBERRY96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JerrBear), [JERRYBERRY96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96)




End file.
